A type of a rechargeable battery, which is an electricity storage device, has been known that includes an electrode assembly and a case for accommodating the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly includes, for example, first electrodes, second electrodes, which are stacked alternately with separators in between. For example, refer to Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a rechargeable battery that includes a first conductor and a second conductor. The first conductor electrically connects first tabs at one end of first electrodes to a first terminal in a case. The second conductor electrically connects second tabs at one end of second electrodes to a second terminal in the case. The rechargeable battery also includes a circuit breaker, which cuts off the current through the conductors.